The Witch of The Five
The Witch of The Five was a witch who lived in the late 11th to early 12th century. She created the Brotherhood of the Five by casting the spell on the warrior Alexander and his four brothers that gave them their Hunter's Mark and their supernatural abilities (enhanced strength and agility, along with an immunity to vampire compulsion, immortal psychic powers, and other magical mental manipulation such as Passenger spells). According to one of the order's original members, Alexander, she created the brotherhood with her dying breath, suggesting that she died shortly after the spell was cast.Alexander said in the flashbacks in The Five that he and the other four members were bound by by fire and the last breath of a dying witch. The Witch of The Five was a member of the Bennett Family. Early History During the 12th century, the Witch of the Five wanted to fulfill her ancestor Qetsiyah's ultimate goal of curing and killing the immortal Silas so Qetsiyah could punish him by trapping him with her on the Other Side for eternity. So, to complete this mission, the witch found five brothers and bound them together with a spell, thereby creating the Brotherhood of the Five and entrusting them with the mission of killing Silas and slaying vampires. She died shortly after she performed the spell that bound them together, presumably due to overuse of magic and/or illnesses related to her old age. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, she, alongside other Bennett witches reunited as spirits and aided Bonnie Bennett in saving Mystic Falls by manipulating the hellfire unleashed from the Founders Bell. Physical Appearance The Witch had long, frizzy black hair with some grayish streaks through it, medium-brown skin, and brown eyes. She appeared to dress in the typical style of a common woman in the early Middle Ages. Appearances Season Four *''The Five'' (Flashback) Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirit) Trivia *The witch appeared to be quite powerful, as she managed to find a magical way to shield the Five from Silas' psychic powers, which was something that not even Qetsiyah was capable of doing without incapacitating Silas himself. Her hunters were also immune to mind compulsion, as well as Passenger spells cast by the Travelers. **While she performed the spell that created the Brotherhood of the Five, it is believed that the creation of the spell was by Qetsiyah, her ancestor. It is presumed that Qetsiyah communicated with her from the Other Side, as it has been shown that most Bennett Witches have communed with the Spirits, guiding her to their creation. This is based on the claim that Qetsiyah made to Stefan, stating "My hunters have failed in their task to kill Silas," in Original Sin. **It is also presumed that she created the White Oak Ash Daggers in order to give the Brotherhood a means to effectively "kill" an Original Vampire. This is inferred in The Five, when Alexander states: "We are but five men. Bound by fire in the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires." *Since the Other Side collapsed, she has found peace as she was seen as a spirit in the series finale with other Bennett witches. References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Deceased